beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Gol D. Roger
execution, stabbing)]] One Piece character, the original Pirate King a.k.a 海賊王 (Kaizoku-ō). First mate was Silvers Rayleigh. Background https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_One_Piece_characters#Gold_Roger "Gol D. Roger (ゴール・D・ロジャー Gōru Dī Rojā), after gaining worldwide infamy as captain of the Roger Pirates, becomes better known as Gold Roger (ゴールド・ロジャー Gōrudo Rojā), the King of the Pirates (海賊王 Kaizoku-Ō).1, 154, 506 Suffering from a terminal disease, he takes his crew on a complete voyage through the Grand Line before disbanding it and turning himself in to the World Government, which claims to have captured him.506 At his execution, before Rouge gives birth to Roger's son Ace, and 22 years before the formation of the Straw Hat Pirates, Roger spawns the "Great Pirate Era" by announcing that his treasure, the "One Piece", is up for the taking." - Great Secret Treasure - ONE PIECE https://www.reddit.com/r/OnePiece/comments/1zhvn5/when_gol_d_roger_died_how_many_years_after_was/ :"He died 24 years ago, Luffy is 19. So 5 years." Name ゴール Gōru - Goal ゴール・D・ (Gōru Dī - Gol D.) - Dの意志 (D. no ishi) ゴール・D・ロジャー (Gōru Dī Rojā - Gol D. Roger) - 海賊王 (Kaizoku-Ō - Pirate King) Links https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yn_HAqXChbE - ワンピースの正体ゴール・D・ロジャー https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLyWgIT1310 - ワンピース OP2 ナレーション https://twitter.com/yokoi3710/status/870229931849990145 - @yokoi3710 " 受け継がれる意志 時代のうねり 人の夢 これらは止めることのできないものだ 人々が『自由』の答えを求める限りそれらは決して止まることはない byゴールド.ロジャー https://detail.chiebukuro.yahoo.co.jp/qa/question_detail/q1216736742 - "世はまさに大海賊時代！！ 2期 受け継がれる意志 時代のうねり 人の夢 これらはとめる事のできないものだ。 人々が自由の答えを求める限りそれらは決してとどまることは無い！！" https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Will_of_the_D.#Inherited_will - "受け継がれる意志、時代のうねり、人の夢。これらは止めることの出来ないものだ。人々が自由の答えを求める限り、それらは決して止まる事は無い。" :"Romanized: :Uketsugareru ishi, jidai no uneri, hito no yume. Korera wa tomeru koto no dekinai mono da. Hitobito ga jiyuu no kotae wo motomeru kagiri, sorera wa kesshite todomaru koto wa nai." :"Translation (/u/Yohohoho!'s own): :An inherited will, the swelling of the changing times, people's dreams - these are things that cannot be stopped. As long as people seek the answer to freedom, these will never stop.Yohohoho! 13:44, 7 June 2008 (UTC)" GTranslate:/ja/en/受け継がれる 意志 時代のうねり 人の夢 (...)> http://dic.nicovideo.jp/a/believe%28folder5%29 - 「これらは止めることのできないものだ 　"受け継がれる意志" 　"人の夢" 　"時代のうねり" 　────人が『自由』の答えを求める限り 　それらは決して───止（と）まらない」 ロジャー海賊団 (Rojā Kaizokudan - Roger Pirates) "Roger Pirates" :"The Roger Pirates were the pirate crew of the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, and were the only crew to ever reach Laugh Tale, the end of the New World in the Grand Line. They encountered Vice Admiral Garp on several occasions and were strong rivals to the Whitebeard Pirates. :This was the crew that traveled around the Grand Line together and the things they did were part of legends. They made it as far as Skypiea and the end of the Grand Line, Laugh Tale, on their ship the Oro Jackson. Roger was one of the most famous figures of his day, while the name of their first mate, Silvers Rayleigh, is widely known and famed as well." By order of appearing in a Chapter: * (Chapter 1) * (Chapter 1) * (Chapter 9) * (Chapter 19, Chapter 500) * (Chapter 19) * (Chapter 103) * (Chapter 0 aka Chapter 565.5, Chapter 958) * (Chapter 808) * (Chapter 809) * (Chapter 920) Quotes Opening quote of One Piece anime: :『富、名声、力。この世の全てを手に入れた男、海賊王 'ゴールド・ロジャー'。彼の死に際に放った一言は人々を海へ駆り立てた。「俺の財宝か？ 欲しけりゃくれてやる。探せ！この世の全てをそこに置いてきた」』 Tomi, meisei, chikara. Konoyo no subete o teniireta otoko, kaizoku-ō gōrudo rojā. Kare no shinigiwa ni hanatta hitokoto wa hitobito o umi e karitateta. `Ore no zaihō ka? Hoshikerya kurete yaru. Sagase! Konoyo no subetewo soko ni oite kita' :(Wealth, fame, power. The man who attained all this world could offer: the pirate king 'Gold Roger'. His last words as he died spurred people out to sea. "My treasure? I will let you have it, search for it! I left all of this world has to offer in that place.") D. no ishi https://imgur.com/a/qFoPVf3 http://kissmanga.com/Manga/One-Piece/One-Piece---576?id=319997 - Reveal of name. 受け継がれる 意志 人の夢 時代のうねり 人々が自由の答えを求める限り それらは決して止まるない "受け継がれる 意志” "人の夢” ”時－のうねり” ―人々が『自由』の答えを求める限り それらは決して　―止まるない ("Uketsuga-reru ishi", "hito no yume", "jidai no uneri". Hitobito ga jiyū no kotae o motomeru kagiri sorera wa kesshite tomaru nai) :"Inherited Will, the Flow of Time, and the Dreams of the people... These are things that cannot be stopped." :"As long as people continue to pursue the true meaning of Freedom, these things will never cease to be." :---- 海賊王 (Pirate King) Gol D. Roger." Above is actually just how Monkey D. Dragon recollected the words years later, but the true words were maybe more like?: see links below 2期 受け継がれる意志 時代のうねり 人の夢 これらはとめる事のできないものだ。 (2Ki uketsugareruishi jidai no uneri hito no yume korera wa tomeru koto no dekinai monoda.) *受け継がれる意志 (Uketsugareru Ishi - Inherited Will) *時代のうねり (Jidai no Uneri - Tides of the Times) *人の夢 (Hito no Yume - Dreams of the People) これらは止める事のできないものだ。(Korera wa tomeru koto no dekinai monoda. - These are things that cannot be stopped.) Death :"I'm not gonna die, partner." Real Life Solomon Mahlangu A South African anti-apartheid activist and freedom fighter was executed by the apartheid government, and his final words sparked a continuing legacy of youth activism: ""My blood will nourish the tree that will bear the fruits of freedom. Tell my people that I love them. They must continue the fight.""http://www.sahistory.org.za/people/solomon-kalushi-mahlangu References Category:Fiction Category:Piracy Category:One Piece Category:Anti-Imperialism Category:ロジャー海賊団 (Rojā Kaizokudan - Roger Pirates)